


In a Perfect Life

by megumijaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumijaya/pseuds/megumijaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei deserved this family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Perfect Life

 

“Come to me, Myrcella.” Cersei bid her young daughter over to the gold picnic blanket, “Shall I braid your hair to the side, my love?” Myrcella sat in front of her mother. Cersei sat with her legs bent under her.

“Oh, yes, Mummy.” Myrcella looked up at Cersei then quickly turned her head when she heard the sound of clanging metal. Jaime and Joffrey were sparring just a distance away from them. The hills of Casterly Rock were on going and seemed to look over all of the Westerlands.

“Come on, father. Is this your best? I thought you were a king?” Cersei laughed at her spouse- her brother- Jaime. Joffrey, a boy of ten and three, laughed happily and raised his sword again to attack Jaime.

The sun was just setting after a long day on their family outing _. I don’t want it to end, I want to stay here._

“Joff you should know by now I always go easy on you. You should just quit now and go pick flowers with your brother.” Tommen, who was sitting at the other side of the blanket, didn’t care for the jest and kept his attention to the flower braid he was making.

“No matter not everyone can be a warrior.” Joffrey defended his little brother and used the flat side of his blade to hit his father over the head. He dropped his sword and walked over to his mother and siblings. “Myrcella your hair looks astonishing, Mother how do you do it?” He plucked a grape from the basket of fruit and tossed it into his mouth.

“It takes years of having your grandmother Joanna yank on my poor wife’s head.” Jaime came behind Cersei and took her into his arms. This moment could not have been more flawless for Cersei; in the arms of her beloved brother, surrounded by their perfect golden-headed children. Cersei and Jaime were King and Queen of the Rock, the only children of Tywin and Joanna Lannister (who now reside in a small keep on the western shore).

After the conquering of the Targaryen rule, Jaime claimed the throne when he killed King Aerys. His claim was better than Robert Baratheon’s since it is Lannisters who have the money to provide for the realm. _Besides who would want to be a subject to a man who only cares for fighting, drinking and whoring._

At first Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell demanded Jaime to remove himself from the Iron Throne. Of course Jaime didn’t, he ordered Lannister guards to _escort_ the frozen lord out. He then claimed himself; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. Then after he removed the capital of Westros from King’s Landing to Casterly Rock. Being King, he then married his sister and there was no one to stop them- not even their father.  

“Oh it wasn’t much, our lovely daughter is just that beautiful, like a little dove.” Cersei caressed Myrcella’s cheek with her golden hand. The sight of the family on that rounded hill, seemed like a small second sun glowing from their angelic beings.

“Beautiful enough to be a queen?” Joffrey glanced at his mother and father and then back at Myrcella.

“Of course she is.”

“Then you shall be my queen, Myrcella.” Joffrey reached out and grabbed his little sister’s hand.

“Like Mummy and Father? I want to be Queen, Joff!” Myrcella jumped up and began to dance in front of her family. “We shall hold balls every night! And have lots of little princes and princesses. I will be a great queen, won’t I?”

“Myrcella will be the little Lioness Queen!” Tommen giggled and ran up to her. Tommen fashioned his flower braid into a crown and placed it on Myrcella’s head.

“The perfect children, all meant for greatness. Joffrey and Myrcella; King and Queen, and little Tommen, a soft- hearted, prince charming.” Jaime was whispering in Cersei’s ear as they watched their children dawdle in the late summer sun.

“Proof of our sincere devotion, my love.” Cersei turned her head towards him and kissed his lips.

“Nothing shall change that, we have been through so much my sweet wife.” Jaime nuzzled her neck lovingly. Cersei felt so at peace she took one last glance at her impeccable family and gently closed her eyes.

“We’re going to go now Cersei.” She heard Jaime say, “We’re leaving.” Cersei tried opening her eyes, but to no avail they stayed shut. Her body also wouldn’t listen to her it stayed still refusing to move.

“No, don’t leave me.” Cersei mumbled. “Stay!” Cersei was able to shake her head wildly.

“We can’t but it’s okay my sweet sister, everything will be fine.” She felt four different pairs of lips kiss her cheeks.

“It’s okay mummy, just open yours eyes.”

“Everything will be well, mother.”

_No it won’t, I know it won’t._ Cersei wanted to keep her family her ideal family; the family she deserved to have, meant to have.

Cersei felt her body begin to shudder and shake.

“Wake up woman and stop you’re bloody screaming.” Cersei snapped her eyes open to stare straight into the bored eyes of Robert Baratheon.

“Get off me.” Cersei sneered and shoved his large arms off her body.

“I wouldn’t have to touch you if you weren’t screaming like the Seven Hells were opening up under you.” The King flipped back on his back.

“I wish it would.” She mumbled but knew he heard her and sighed. _I deserved them, my dream family._

 


End file.
